Keep Holding On
by MidnightMoonBlood14
Summary: A song fic...kinda....more like a song video....not very good but tell me what ya think


Keep Holding On

Hey! Not really a good writer just thought i would try something. OK i kinda made a video upin my head about Draco Malfoy, my own character Ivy Valentine (read Crimson Ivy to understand), and their so called secret love.

It's set to the song "Keep Holding On" by Avril Lavigne. Well read and review.

Another normal day at Hogwarts. A beautiful, silent day. The silence broken, of course, by two Slytherins andthree Gryffindors on the high bridge above the lake. As Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley, and Hermione Granger argue with yet again Pansy Parkinson and Blaise Zabini, Draco Malfoy and Ivy Valentine stand side by side against the edge of the bridge holding hands and watching the immature fight.

You're not alone  
Together we stand  
I'll be by your side  
You know I'll take your hand  
When it gets cold  
And it feels like the end

Ivy turns to face Draco and signals the lake, smiling, with a swish of her head. He smiles knowing exactly what she means. They grab the railing of the bridge and pull themselves up.

There's no place to go  
You know I won't give in  
No, I won't give in

The five quarreling idiots turn to look at them, confused. As Draco and Ivy wrap there arms around eachother Harry yells "Ivy!What in the bloody Hell are you doing?!" Ivy just laughs and waves at them. Ivy closes her eyes as she and Draco fall sideways of the bridge. The five left standing there, stare in shock as the two plummet towards the water.

Keep holding on  
Cause you know we'll make it through  
We'll make it through  
Just stay strong  
Cause you know I'm here for you  
I'm here for you  
There's nothing you can say  
Nothing you can do  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth

Ivy and Draco move there heads together in a passionate kiss as they fall closer and closer to the black water.

So, keep holding on  
Cause you know we'll make it through  
We'll make it through

Ivy and Draco land in the water still embraced in there kiss.

Ivy, a seeker filling in for Harry, is chasing the Golden Snitch. She is so close to it and she almost has it until she sees Fred planning to shoot a bludger at Draco who is on the other side of the Quidditch pitch, oblivious to everything. Ivy races toward Draco, as does Fred.

So far away  
I wish you were here  
Before it's too late  
This could all disappear  
Before the door's closed  
And it comes to an end

Fred gets there before Ivy and attempts the hit. As it hurdles toward Draco, Ivy cuts in front of him.

With you by my side  
I will fight and defend  
I'll fight and defend, yeah, yeah

She takes it full force, knocking her into Draco, knocking him of his broom. Draco wraps his arms around Ivy as they fly through the air across the pitch.

Keep holding on  
Cause you know we'll make it through  
We'll make it through  
Just stay strong  
Cause you know I'm here for you  
I'm here for you  
There's nothing you can say  
Nothing you can do  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth

As they fly they start falling to the ground. Draco lands on his back and continues to slide with Ivy still enveloped in his arms.

So, keep holding on  
Cause you know we'll make it through  
We'll make it through

Ivy and Draco are all alone at night in front of a large staircase. Ivy is shaking her head, looking upset while Draco is looking concerned.

Hear me when I say  
When I say I believe.  
Nothing's gonna change

Ivy tries to walk away but Draco grabs her arms and swings her around to face him. He will not let her walk away from him when she is so upset.

Nothing's gonna change destiny  
Whatever's meant to be  
Will work out perfectly

Ivy starts to sob.

Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah  
La da da da, la da da da  
La da da da da da da da da

She collapses, crying. Draco grabs her and falls with her onto the stair case. He wraps his arms around her and holds her tight to him. She crys into his chest as he cries into her hair. They sit there crying, holding eachother.

Keep holding on  
Cause you know we'll make it through  
We'll make it through  
Just stay strong  
Cause you know I'm here for you  
I'm here for you  
There's nothing you can say  
Nothing you can do  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
So, keep holding on  
Cause you know we'll make it through  
We'll make it through

Its a dark room. Draco and his father are all alone. His father is furious. He grabs Draco and slams him into the wall.

Ahh, ahh  
Keep holding on

Ivy is in a dark room also. Her father is in there with her. He is drunk and once again shows his love for his daughter by slamming her into the wall.

Ahh, ahh  
Keep holding on

You see the scene with Ivy on the left and the scene with Draco on the right. Both their fathers punch them in the face at the same time and they both fall.

There's nothing you can say  
Nothing you can do  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth

Ivy and Draco are in so much pain and thay dont want to move but they think of eachother and rise of the floor to stand in front of their fathers. Thet have to be strong for eachother so their _love_ will continue strong. They have to keep holding on.

So, keep holding on  
Cause you know we'll make it through  
We'll make it through

OK now that thats over with. lol i had to try it out. I know it isnt very good and u can tell me so. Tell me exactly what u think of it. OK love yall all. BYE!


End file.
